jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Slipknot
Appearance/Personality [ physical description in progress ] Slipknot appears to demonstrate a good amount of self-identity just like it's twin stand, Stone Sour. Slipknot is commonly seen expressing curiosity at new people and objects, and is prone to laughter (verbalized as "Kekeke~" ) when it or Clancy find something amusing. Like Stone Sour, Slipknot also has a telepathic link to it's user in which no words are actually spoken by the stand, but Clancy is simply aware of what they are trying to communicate. Abilities Slipknot's main ability, in the simplest form understandable, is to tie anything and everything to anything and everything else. The most impressive example of this being when Slipknot tied the original JoJo universe to the universe Enrico Pucci was creating ( Steel Ball Run / Jojolion ), to keep it from being erased from existence by using the new universe as an anchor (space being a kind of vacuum, after all). This ability can be used in a variety of ways. While obviously Slipknot is able to tie people physically to objects and other people (usually at the severe harm of the person(s) involved) Slipknot can also simply tie the space existing between to things, or people, together. In this way Slipknot could attach a human being to a brick wall as if the two were opposite side sof a magnet, because the space between them was tied short. this ability appears to be permanent until Slipknot releases the effect, or moves a certain distance away from the affected object(s). Slipknot also possesses a form of mental telepathy that allows it to communicate with it's user. Within this telepathy no traditional words are actually spoken by the stand, but the user is usually able to understand what the stand is trying to communicate. This ability is shared by it's sister stand, Stone Sour. Slipknot is incredibly fast, able to travel long distances in the blink of an eye (think DBZ instant transmission). To others it appears as if the stand is teleporting, although this is not truly the case. The stand is simply moving too fast for humans, and most stand users to actually detect any movement. Slipknot's range is quite short ( 2 meters), however the nature of it's speed ability means that wherever it goes, so does it's user (and by Extension Stone Sour, unless Stone Sour is already active and moving somewhere else). This form of transportation previously could give the user minor whiplash, but after practice Slipknot is able to nearly instantly ferry itself and it's user long distances at it's top speed with no harmful effects. If Slipknot attempts to transport people other than it's user, said people are likely to experience minor whiplash or motion sickness. Slipknot however is incredibly fragile, the exceptions being it's hands and forearms which can typically be used to block physical attacks form stands. The rest of it's body however is weak to attack, and such Slipknot is incredibly careful in it's movements to avoid damage. Gallery | Trivia * Slipknot's laughter is also it's stand cry, as demonstrated in it's attack rush "KEKEKEKEKE!" and varies in length depending on the length of the rush attack. * Slipknot's laugh and stand cry is a reference to popular MMORPG "World of Warcraft" in which players in the Alliance faction read 'lol' messages from Horde faction players as "Kek".